


Sophia's Sexual Night

by SierraGust



Series: Dark Cloud (video games) [1]
Category: Dark Cloud (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking, Hardcore, Oral Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraGust/pseuds/SierraGust
Summary: A "what-if" scenario showing what would've happened if the real Sophia ended up meeting Seda after the war between his kingdom and the West.





	Sophia's Sexual Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be what happened if the real Sophia ended up meeting Seda after the heated war between his country and the West instead of the assassin that ended up killing Sophia and causing Seda to have a mental breakdown that unfortunately caused the birth of the Dark Genie and hereby planting the seeds of the first Dark Cloud into motion.

Beads of sweat started dripping down her face as she quickly ran towards the large door when she heard the news that  _ he _ was back from the war between his country and the West.

Opening the door and wiping the sweat off her forehead, Sophia examined the interior of his bedroom until she saw the silver-haired man standing on the balcony. He was wearing his usual red coat and crème pants as she noticed that his sword was removed from the belt on his pants.

“Seda…?” She asked, looking at the silver-haired king.

Turning his head at the sound of her voice, Seda smiled at her before he walked up to her. His face was recently washed from the hot bath that he drew himself after he got back.

“I'm back, Sophia…” He said before he hugged her, which she returned.

“Where are the guards?” Sophia asked, looking at him.

“Celebrating. Why?” he asked, looking at her as she took her necklace off and set it on the table before she started to take his gold headband off as well.

“You look cute without your headband.” Sophia said before she pulled his head closer to her and smashed her lips against his, running her fingers through his silver hair.

After a while, Seda broke the kiss and looked at her before he leaned into her ear.

“Jeremiah and the rest of the guards won't be back until the festivities are over…” He whispered into her ear. “Think we can…?”

A slight gasp escaped her lips as he kissed her neck.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" She cried out as she gripped his coat and pulled it over his head. “Yes. I _really_ want you!”

Kissing her again, he slid a hand underneath her dress and felt her smooth skin covering her legs.

“I'm so glad that I'm back.” He said, smirking as he heard a strained moan escape her lips as he kissed her on the lips again.

Her hand gently gripped the corded muscles on his arm as the kisses became more heated, mouths opening, tongues wrestling, and moans coming from both of them. Almost immediately, he took her dress off and pushed her down on the bed before he started taking his créme pants off.

Sophia immediately blushed at the sight of his ripped chest as she looked at the scars that he accumulated in the battle, some of which were still fresh before she noticed a new scar on his right arm.

“It's nothing personal…” Seda said, noticing the look in her eyes before he lied down on the bed, on top of her as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. “You're so beautiful…”

She blushed as she looked at him, immediately pulling his head closer to her by his hair and kissing him on the lips as he took her dress off and deepened the kiss before he took her hair out of the bun that it was in.

"Seda, I love you." said Sophia as she took his boxers off and he took her panties off, leaving both of them completely naked before each other.

“I love you too, Sophia…” Seda breathed as he started sucking Sophia's boobs, hearing a pleasured moan escape her lips as he gently massaged the other. He thanked himself for not having the guards around to hear them have sex as he sucked the other breast.

Relaxing herself, Sophia spread her legs apart for Seda to lick her vagina and eventually fuck her. She was incredibly horny in that moment.

"Seda… please… lick my vagina… I'm so horny right now. Please! I need you to lick my vagina!!!” Sophia begged as she spread the lips of her vagina and looked at him.

Smirking seductively, Seda lowered his head and licked Sophia's vagina, hearing a pleasured moan escape her lips as he continued licking her pussy even more.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa! Yes! Yes! More! Keep licking my vagina MORE!!!” Sophia begged as she tugged Seda's head closer towards her vagina as he continued licking her pussy even more until she screamed his name in bliss, covering his face with her love.

Quickly recovering from her orgasm, Sophia looked at him and spread the lips of her vagina and her legs even further apart.

"Seda…please… fuck me. I want to get fucked by you so badly.” Sophia begged as she looked at him and smiled.

Without hesitation, Seda slid his penis deep inside Sophia's vagina and began fucking her on the bed.

“Oh! Oh yes! Ooohhh Sedaaaa! Harder! Please fuck me harder!” Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard.

The two moons shone brightly in the night sky as Seda continued to fuck her hard, her boobs bouncing up and down as he fondled them and sucked them until he swapped their positions so that Sophia was on top of him.

“Yes… Yes… Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her while sweat continuously dripped from their bodies, his fingers pressing themselves further into her rear.

“I don't think I'm going to keep this up, Sophia…” Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia hard, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as he continued fucking her hard.

“I feel it too… Please cum inside me, Seda…” Sophia begged as he continued to fuck her hard on the bed.

The fire crackled brightly in the fireplace as Seda continued fucking Sophia hard and rough as moans and cries escaped from her lips as he continued to fuck her onto the bed. Almost immediately, he kissed Sophia on the lips as he continued fucking her hard before he broke it.

“I can't take it anymore, Sophia… I'm gonna cum…” Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia hard.

Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard to the point where her fingernails dug into his back and moaned in pleasure.

“Oh God. Yes! Yes! I'm CUMMING!!!” Sophia screamed as she came all over Seda's penis. “SEDA!!!!”

“SOPHIA!!!!” Seda roared as he shot his hot cum deep inside Sophia's vagina and fertilizing her egg with his seed.

Both of them were completely covered in sweat as Seda continued filling Sophia's vagina with his hot cum until he gently pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

“That was amazing…” Sophia managed to get out as she looked at him.

However, Seda smirked wickedly at her.

“How about we make the second round even more amazing?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

She obliged, pushing herself on her hands and knees before she felt Seda's penis ram inside her vagina and began fucking her hard.

“Oh! Oh! Oh yes! That's it! More! Keep fucking me more, Seda…!” Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard.

Grinning like a madman, Seda leaned down and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back as he continued fucking her to the limit.

“You must like getting fucked from behind, don't you?” He asked, fondling her boobs as he continued fucking her hard.

A resounding cry escaped her lips as he continued fucking her while sweat continuously dripped from their naked bodies.

“YES! YES! Your penis feels so amazing!” Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard.

The fire crackled brightly in the fireplace as Seda fucked Sophia extremely hard as she gripped a nearby pillar that was surrounding their bed, their skin slapping against each other deliciously as he continued fucking her while sweat continuously dripped from their naked bodies.

“I love the feeling of your cock inside my vagina, Seda…!” Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard. “Your penis is the BEST!”

Seda continued pounding his penis deeper and further into Sophia's vagina even harder than before, his hands fondling her boobs as their skin slapped against each other deliciously as he continued fucking Sophia.

“Seda…please…Ooohhh Sedaaaa! I'm gonna cum soon…!” Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard.

A groan escaped from Seda's lips as he continued fucking Sophia.

“I know.” He said as he continued to fuck her. “I want to cum inside you…”

“Please cum inside me, Seda!” Sophia moaned as Seda continued to fuck her. “I want it so bad! Please cum inside me!!!”

The inner walls of Sophia's vagina wrapped around his penis as he continued fucking her hard until their orgasms came.

“I'M CUMMING!!!!!” Sophia screamed as she came all over Seda's penis. Likewise, he squeezed his eyes shut as he came, his hot cum filling her vagina to the brink of getting her pregnant.

When they recovered from their amazing orgasms, Sophia looked at him and kissed him on the lips as he gently pulled out of her.

“I love you.” Sophia said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you too, Sophia.” Seda said before he fell asleep.


End file.
